This invention relates to respirators, and, more particularly, to respirators that are particularly well adapted for use by persons suffering from emphysema, and the like.
It is a primary object of the present invention to afford a novel respirator.
Another object of the present invention is to afford a novel respirator which is effective to vibrate the air passing therethrough in such a manner that it is effective to vibrate the cilia in the lungs of the person breathing through the respirator.
A further object is to afford a novel respirator that is effective to so vibrate the air both on inhalation and exhalation.
Many persons suffer from ailments, such as, for example, emphysema, or the like, wherein the cilia in the lungs have become flattened down or clogged with mucous, or the like. It is my opinion, which seems to have been borne out by experimentation, that vibration of air passing into and out of the lungs of the persons suffering from the afore-mentioned conditions is effective to cause cilia, which have been flattened down, to be vibrated into an upstanding position, and to cause cilia which have been clogged with mucous, to be at least partially unclogged.
Insofar as is known, no one, prior to my invention, has afforded a respirator, or the like, through which a person can inhale and exhale, and which is effective, during such inhalation and exhalation to vibrate the air passing into and out of the persons lungs. It is an important object of the present invention, to overcome this shortcoming, and to afford a novel respirator which is effective to vibrate the cilia in the lungs of a person breathing through the respirator.
Certain articles, of course, heretofore known in the art, such as, for example, musical instruments; "Bronx cheer" toys, such as the toy shown in U.S. Pat. No. 628,870; and duck calls or goose calls, such as the goose call shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,730,836, have caused air blown through the article to vibrate, thus causing sound to be emitted from the article. However, insofar as is known this has not, heretofore, been true with respect to, or a purpose of a respirator.
Another object of the present invention is to afford a novel respirator wherein the force required to cause air to pass therethrough during inhalation and exhalation may be quickly and easily adjusted.
Yet another object of the present invention is to afford a novel respirator wherein an auxilary fluid, such as, for example, oxygen or a medicant spray or gas, or the like, may be fed into the respirator for breathing into the lungs of the person using the respirator.
A further object of the present invention is to afford a novel respirator of the aforementioned type, which may be afforded in a convenient, relatively small, compact size, so that it may be conveniently carried and used by a person.
Another object of the present invention is afford a novel respirator of the aforementioned type, which is well adapted for use in mouth-to-mouth resuscitation of a person.
Another object of the present invention is to afford a novel respirator of the aforementioned type, which is practical and efficient in operation, and which may be readily and economically produced commercially.
Other and further objects of the present invention will be apparent from the following description and claims and are illustrated in the accompanying drawings which, by way of illustration, show the preferred embodiments of the present invention and the principles thereof and what I now consider to be the best mode in which I have contemplated applying these principles. Other embodiments of the invention embodying the same or equivelent principles may be used and structural changes may be made as desired by those skilled in the art without departing from the present invention and the purview of the appended claims.